


Bulletproof Heart | Dark Link x Reader

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: Dark Link - Fandom, Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, xReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dark Link accidentally pulls you into the world of The Legend of Zelda instead of your brother, he decides to put you to work as his one and only maid. Will you be able to deal with Dark's temper tantrums and near impossible tasks? Are you going to fall for the charming Prince of Darkness? </p><p>Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into A New World

WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN AWKWARD MOMENTS

~~~~~~~

Your POV

"I am so done with life... I don't want to grow up and get a job. I don't want to go to college. I don't want to live! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH SCHOOL MOST OF ALL!" I shout as I get in the door.

"Woah. _____, school may be bad, but growing up isn't all that horrible. I mean, look at me." Jake, my idiot brother, says.

"Just because you're freaking smart doesn't mean I am. You didn't even need to go to college to get a job. I would be working at McDonald's for the rest of my life if I didn't go, and I still don't know what I want to do!" I complain as I get a soda from the fridge. "Besides, you still live here and get free food and all that jazz. When I'm eighteen, I'm leaving this hell hole. I hate it here. Oh, and being in the army doesn't really count as a high paying job. You still need to get ranked higher to make a decent living."

"Hey! When I wear my uniform I get respect, that's all I've ever wanted. Besides, the ladies dig the uniform. I look sexy in it." He winks. I give him a 'WTF?' look.

"Screw you and your ladies. You're in the army so you can protect (country), not so you can get laid." I begin to go upstairs.

"Wait! Sis! I have a present for ya!" Present!? I love presents! I run back to see Jake holding a bag. Hell yeah! I open the bag to see...

A shit ton of Dark Link merchandise. 

"AAAAHHH! YOU GOT ME EVERYTHING! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!" I squeal and hug him.

"Well, your birthday was coming up. You were begging for extra money to get these, so I got em' for ya. But... you gotta clean my room. Just a little... ya know, thank you." He smiles. Great... the smelliest place in the house...

After thanking him a billion times, I change into the black tunic I got. I also put everything else I got on. HE EVEN GOT ME A REAL SWORD! Heh... I wonder what I could kill with this... GUMMY BEAR SLAUGHTER HOUSE! I prepare myself for the worst and walk into the room. A wall of stink comes at me like a ton of bricks. M-my lungs... THEY BURN! What on earth does he have in here that stinks so bad!? A dead body!? I look to the corner to see what's causing the smell. A huge pile of garbage, which is almost all rotted, is there. Wait, is that...

"JAKE! WHY THE HELL YOU YOU HAVE MOM'S MEATLOAF IN HERE!? SHE HASN'T MADE THAT IN THREE MONTHS!" I yell.

"I know! Have fun with that!" He laughs. What a pig!

Suddenly, his TV comes on. Did I step on the remote or something? I look under my boots for my remote. Yes, the boots came with the other merchandise. No remote here...

"Jake..." The TV says. Holy shit...

"JAKE YOUR TV IS CALLING YOU!" I shout.

"Just turn it off!" Yeah... ok, he's obviously watching the football game. Whatever. I walk over to the TV to turn it off when a hand comes through and grabs.

"JAKE! HELP!" I call. He casually walks in right in time to see me get pulled through the TV.

~~~~

I'm sorry this is short. The other chapters will all be at least 1,000 words each.


	2. Fangirling To The Extreme

Your POV 

My eyes clench shut as I'm pulled through a freezing cold... place. After a few seconds of unforgiving cold, warmth begins to come back to my body. Is someone... holding me? I slowly open my eyes and look up to see glowing red eyes. "Ah!" I jump back, but trip over my own feet and land on my butt. Wait... Piercing red eyes? Snow white hair? Pale skin? Pointy ears? No fucking way... Is this heaven? 

"WHO ARE YOU!?" A sword is held up to my throat. His voice echos throughout the room we're in. It's just how I imagined... My entire being begins to shake and suddenly, breathing becomes a chore. "I asked you a question, girl. Answer it, or you'll die." He growls. 

"_-_____ _____." I just stare. Thee Dark Link is standing right in front of me... He narrows his eyes. 

"You're that boys sister... I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! I wanted him! Not you!" 

"I-I..." Ok, words aren't working anymore. 

"I wanted him to be my new warrior! Not some weak girl! What? Are you going to beg for your life?" Everything comes out at once. 

"Dark Link... YOU'RE DARK LINK! THEE DARK LINK!" He narrows his eyes and examines me from head to toe. 

"How do you know my name? And why are you wearing my face all over you?" He asks, not moving his sword. 

"YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! Oh my God, your eyes are so pretty! And your hair is so shiny and it looks just like silk... Oh, you're so perfect." He's standing... right in front of me... about to kill me... This has to be the best day. Killed by my favorite character? Better than dying as a wrinkly old woman in a hospital bed. 

"Why are you lying? No one in Hyrule likes me! And is that a replica of my tunic?" 

"Yeah! My brother got it for me. Cool right? And I'm not lying at all! You're just... so cool. Villains are just awesome. I mean, Link is hot, but you're just...damn..." 

"Stand up." He orders. I do as he says. If he kills me, I will die happy knowing I got to meet him. He circles, looking at me from all angles. "Is that a replica of my sword?" He asks. 

"Yeah! It's so cool!" I take it out, but end up cutting my hand in the process. "Owie..." I look at the small cut that goes across my hand. Dark Link facepalms. 

"I can tell that you're already hopeless. You can't even get a sword out without injuring yourself." He groans a bit. 

"Hey... can I, you know, look at ya?" 

"No! That is just odd!" 

"I meant your face and your hat! Maybe tunic... and sword? Jeez." I cross my arms. 

"No." He frowns. 

"Aww, come on Darkie! I just wanna make sure this isn't a dream!" 

"Call me that again and you're dead." He glares. 

"Please!? PLEEEEEASE!?" I beg. Dark Link massages his temples. 

"Whatever. Fine. Just shut up afterwards." He crosses his arms and sits down in a nearby chair. "And remember I can kill you in the blink of an eye." 

"YAY!" I run up to him and look at his hat. It's so cool! Oh my God, his hair! Hehe... I grab a few strands and braid it... ok, I braided all of it. He hasn't even noticed! Oooo... his boots! I walk around and look at his boots. Oh my God, his shield. I look, but don't touch. Holy Meatball, let's move to his face. I keep my distance as I examine his race. I don't wanna creep him out or anything. His eyes follow mine as I try to remember every detail. Oh, his jawline could cut glass. This man is going to be the death of me, one way or another. His blood red eyes meet mine and I can't help but smile like a dork. Wait a second... 

"Show me your teeth." I order. 

"What!? No!" 

"I'll annoy the hell out of you." He sighs and pulls his lip, showing some of his teeth. 

"OH MY GOD, THE CANINE IS SERIOUSLY SHARP JUST LIKE IN THE FANFICTIONS AND FANART!" I squeal. 

"Ok, you're going into the dungeons. I've had enough of you." He grabs my arm and goes down a flight of stairs. 

"I can't believe I'm going to be thrown in a cell... by you! Even if you killed me I wouldn't really care! You're just too awesome to hate!" Dark Link gives me a confused look. 

"You want to go into the dungeon?" He asks. 

"Well, you're the one throwing me in. I don't really mind at all." He lets out a frustrated growl. 

"You're going to a room." 

"What? But I wanted to go to the dungeon!" 

"That's why I'm not putting you in there. I have decided that you will be my maid. You are the only one here, so you get to clean the entire castle, tend to the garden, and make me food. Is that clear?" 

"I'm up for it! Ya know, I'm going to call you Dark. That's what I call you in my fanfics, so I'll call you that now." Dark growls again. 

"Whatever. It's better than Darkie. Ok, you are going to change into this and begin cleaning." He smirks and snaps his fingers, which makes a maid outfit appear. I turn bright red. He's going to make me wear that!? In his dreams...

"Nope. I'm not wearing that." I cross my arms. 

"You're my maid. I order you to wear it." 

"I say no to that order. If you want to give me nothing but see through shirts and a short ass skirt to wear, I will destroy this place with some of the... 'artistic' talent I have, I will not wear that and do work. You better respect that. I'm asking for more to wear. Is that such a crime? Or has no one ever said no to you before?" I smirk a bit as Dark's eye twitches. 

"Those who said 'no' ended up being fed to the monsters I have. That is what will happen to you if you don't wear that maid outfit." 

"I said no. Kill me, see what I care. It would be an honor to be killed by you." Dark sighs and snaps his fingers again, giving me a more decent outfit. 

"Thank you!" I smile. 

"I don't get you. You like me, you're not afraid of me, and you have the courage to say no! How in Hyrule are you real?" 

"I'm not from Hyrule. Go so I can change." 

"No." He smirks. 

"Whatever." I have a tank top and leggings on. I'll wear them while changing. He doesn't even know! I change, not really caring since I'm covered, and look back. 

"That wasn't fair... You had clothes underneath! YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER!" He shouts, causing his magic to send table next to him flying into the wall. 

"No, I didn't. You said change. I did." 

"THAT WASN'T CHANGING!" His hands are clenched into fists. I never imagined that he would have temper tantrums... 

"If you want to see a girl that bad, go to a strip club! You'll see everything you want there." 

"No meals tomorrow." He says through clenched teeth. 

"Alright." I shrug. 

"Since you're so willing to do that, I guess two days with no meals will be just fine." 

"Alright." 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU HAVE SUCH AN ATTITUDE!" 

"I don't have an attitude. I just said 'alright'. I don't see attitude in that, but you're about to get a ton of it right now. Look here Mr.I-Need-Anger-Management, I will be your maid, but I will not stand for any short of abuse or ill treatment. I will walk out of that door in the blink of an eye. You really need help with your anger. Acting like a two year old when you don't get your way isn't very princely. You are the Prince of Darkness, act like a real prince would." Dark's face begins to turn red. He's about to explode when I put my finger up to my lips. "Shhh. Deep breaths." He walks out of the room in fury. A smirk appears on my face and I get to work cleaning one room of the castle at a time. Suddenly, I hear a scream come from Dark. Oh, looks like he's found out I braided his hair. Hah, I hope he has fun getting the braids out.


	3. The Prince of Filth

Your POV

"GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?" Dark runs into the room, fuming. 

"Oh, I just braided it. And I'm _____." I say in a calm voice. Dark attempts to take the braids out by pulling from the top, which causes his hair to tangle. "You really shouldn't do that..."

"GET THEM OUT IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL SEND YOU AWAY!" I sigh.

"Sit down and I'll take them out. You already tangled your hair. Take off your hat."

"What!? No! This hat is my pride!" He holds his hat on his head.

"I guess you'll take those braids out yourself then." After a few minutes of silence, he looks at me like I'm his enemy. 

"Fine, but if you ever do such a thing to my hair again, you're dead." He growls.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say." Dark takes his hat off and I get to work getting the braids out. I wonder what time it is. What is Jake doing? I wonder what kind of product Dark uses in his hair... I slightly smile as I unbraid his hair. "I have the feeling you're secretly liking this. Everyone likes it when someone plays with their hair." A small laugh escapes my lips. "For some reason, this reminds me of a little girl that wanting braids one second and then asks her mother to take them out right after she finishes." I finish fixing his hair. "Done! Now you don't look so funny, haha! I really-" He cuts me off.

"Would you shut your mouth for once!?" Dark snaps. "All I hear coming from you is nonsense! How in Hyrule could anyone like you!? You're annoying and defiant! You don't have a filter and say whatever comes to mind! I can't believe people from your world had to put up with you!" He stands up and looks into my (e/c) eyes. "How did people deal with you!?" He finishes.

My eyes sting a bit as tears fill my eyes. "No one but my brother liked me and I never had friends... I put on a tough act to hide everything. You seriously need anger management." I sniffle. "Find yourself another maid. I'm going to go look for Link. Maybe he'll treat me better." I begin to walk towards the giant doors of the castle, but Dark grabs my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He growls, tightening his grip. 

"I will go wherever I please! I have no filter? You're the one that has no filter! I thought... I thought you would be different! I really did! I-I thought that somewhere in your heart, you would have a speck of kindness!"

"I have no heart. Therefore, I have no kindness!"

"You have to have a heart! If you didn't, you'd be dead!" I put my ear up against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat loud and clear.

"Get back, immediately!" He pushes me away.

"I can hear your heart! Can't you feel it?" I ask, confused. His crimson eyes seem to stare into my soul. 

"No. I don't feel my heartbeat because I don't have a heart. You're lying about hearing a heartbeat."

"No, I am not!"

"As punishment for being so ridiculous, you will clean my room first."

"Fine then, Princess! I'll clean it so well, you won't even know it was your room!" He smirks a bit.

"Good luck with that." He chuckles.

"Give me three large baskets. I'll be done with the room by the end of the day." Dark laughs a bit.

"If you do that, I'll let you go to Castle Town and get whatever you want. You'll get 10,000 rupees to spend." A smirk appears on my face.

"You've got yourself a deal." 10,000 rupees, here I come!

Dark leads me to his room and opens his door. My jaw drops. He's worse than Jake! Clothes tossed everywhere, bloody swords on the wall, and.... mold?

"You are disgusting.... Prince of Filth..." I mumble. Dark flicks my shoulder, leaving a red mark. "Owie! What the hell!? That hurt!"

"Get cleaning, maid." He smirks.

"Yes, Princess." I growl.

"I am a prince. Your prince! I rule you! I practically own you!"

"Shut up and go away. I need to work."

"No meals for a week." What a bitchy prince... I say nothing and get to work cleaning.

With my amazing speed, I pick all of his clothes up and put them in one basket. After getting those picked up, I clean all of the garbage and put them in another basket. Finally, it's time to get all of his swords. I carefully put them in the third basket and dust the whole place down. Ha! All of this in just three hours! Ok... it still smells bad... what is that? I peek under the bed to see a whole pile of trash... ew... oh well... I pick all that up, open the windows, and look at my work. Good job _____... ya did good...

Now to clean all of the clothes and swords... I drag the heavy baskets to the small, crystal clear river in front of the castle. Soap... Oh! Here it is. I forgot I brought it with me. After making a small dam out of rocks, I work on cleaning all of the clothes. Three more hours, and they're all clean. Now for the swords... After humming along to a few of my favorite songs, all the swords are clean. With a smile on my face, I run inside, hang the clothes up to dry, hang the swords up, and smile at my work. Finally done... "DAAAAAARK! I'M FINISHED!" Within seconds, he's in front of me in a poof of black dust.

"You had help... You cheated!" He growls.

"No, I didn't. I did this all by myself. I know a thing or two about cleaning smelly rooms. Where's the 10,000 rupees?" He sighs and hands me a wallet full of rupees. I'll count this later... "Thank you! So, where am I going to sleep?" I ask, hoping to get a good room.

"The dungeon."

"Weeeell, I know I said I wanted it before, but... I wanna have a tower! Like the princesses in fairy tales, ya know?"

"This isn't a fairy tale. You get to be in the dungeon."

"Tower."

"Dungeon!"

"Tower!"

"DUNGEON!"

"TOWER!"

"DUNGEON!"

"DUNGEON!" Muaha...

"TOWER!" A huge smirk appears on my face while Dark just frowns. "Fine... you get... the tower..." He clenches his fists and leads me to the tower. Suddenly, he stops. "You are not to come out until I call for you in the morning, is that clear?"

"Yeah. But I might... sleep walk a little. You can't get mad at me if I do that..."

"THIS IS MY CASTLE AND I CAN GET MAD AT WHOEVER I WANT!" He shouts.

"That may be true, but if you keep getting mad, you'll lose everything you love. You really need to learn how to control your anger!" His eyes seem to glow a bit.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do. I rule this castle and the land around it. You are my property. I will use you as I please and you will do as I tell you." I glare at him, cross my arms, and lean towards him a little.

"Make me." I step back a bit. "I am not property! I am a human being, and I intend to be treated as one! I will clean the dishes, mop the floors, dust and clean every room, and cook. The least you could do is give me some respect! I am not a slave! Stop treating me like one! I don't care if you kill me. I really don't give a shit! You don't scare me, Dark! I know you just act this way because you feel alone and you don't know how to accept people. Be more thankful!" I shout the last part. Dark is shaking in anger. He grabs my arm and throws me in the room.

"NO MEALS FOR A WEEK, HARD LABOR, AND UNLESS I SUMMON YOU, YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

"FINE THEN, FAIRY BOY!"

"NO SHOWERS EITHER!" He slams the door and locks it. What a great day... I clean the room a bit and open the window, which turned out to actually be a balcony. I'll come out here tomorrow morning. I crawl into bed and slowly fall asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
